


Wait, what?!?

by HannahPelham



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 09:32:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11803296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahPelham/pseuds/HannahPelham
Summary: Rob tells Felipe he's going to Williams with him





	Wait, what?!?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OnthePole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnthePole/gifts).



Rob was excited. He couldn’t wait to tell Felipe that he was coming to Williams with him. Felipe had been really quite upset about leaving Rob. They were such good friends, they worked so well together, Felipe really didn’t want it to end. Rob was sure Felipe would be over the moon about Rob moving to Williams - until he found out that Rob wasn’t going to be his race engineer.

 

“Rob!” Felipe called as the car pulled up outside his Monaco apartment. Rob and Lucy were coming to stay for a few days, to enjoy the decent weather in Monaco, and to catch up on winter break news.

 

“Felipe!” Rob shouted as he got out of the car. He was looking forward to telling Felipe his news. The pair embraced and walked inside, Lucy following behind with the suitcases. Raffa greeted her at the door and the girls made their way inside for the first of many glasses of wine.

 

Rob and Felipe sat on the balcony of the Massas’ Monaco apartment, each with a can of beer in their hand. Rob couldn’t wait to see Felipe’s face as he told him that he was going to be at Williams.

 

“Mate?” Rob asked, tentatively. Felipe looked over with curiosity.

 

“I’m moving to Williams” Rob said, smiling at his friend. Felipe’s eyes widened for a moment before he opened his mouth to speak, before closing it again.

 

“What?” Felipe whispered. He couldn’t believe it. He’d psyched himself up for Rob being at Ferrari next season, but everything was different now.

 

“I’m coming to Williams, just not as your race engineer” Rob clarified. Felipe put his can of beer down on the floor in front of the sofa they were sat on and embraced Rob.

 

“You’re really coming to Williams?” Felipe asked, in shock from Rob’s announcement. Rob nodded and laughed at Felipe’s reaction.

 

“You’re really _that_ excited?” Rob asked. Raffa and Lucy were standing by the patio doors, watching the scene play out.

 

“God Felipe, you’d really miss him that much?” Lucy asked from the doorway.

 

“What?!?” Felipe protested. He and Rob cared deeply for each other - the platonic love between them was unbreakable.

 

“I’ll tell you what - try living with him for a few weeks, then you’ll be glad to see the back of him!” Lucy joked as Raffa burst out laughing, along with Felipe. Rob just stared at his wife and rolled his eyes.

 

“Oi, Lu! You’re not easy to live with either!” Rob retorted. Lucy stared back at Rob for a moment, before running inside the apartment as Rob followed her. Raffa and Felipe rolled their eyes as they walked back inside.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Rob smiled weakly at Felipe as he made his way back inside the garage. Felipe’s first race for Williams and he was out on the first lap. Rob got back to what he was doing on the pit wall. He hoped he’d be able to find Felipe quickly at the end of the race so he could see how the Brazilian was doing. He assumed it wasn’t well, and wanted to make sure that Felipe was okay before they both left to head back to Grove.

 

The race ended and Rob rushed through to Felipe’s driver room. Knocking on the door, Rob heard a vague noise from the inside and took that as an invitation. Walking in, he saw Felipe sat in his new Williams team kit, head in hands. Rob sat down next to his friend and put his arm around his shoulder.

 

“Oh well mate, there’s always next time” Rob said quietly. Felipe nodded and took his phone from his pocket. He sent a quick text message to Raffa before he and Rob walked out of the Williams motorhome. They faced the press together, the famous F1 double act back together again.

 

Rob was sat in Melbourne airport when he received a text message from Raffa.

 

_I don’t know what you said to Felipe but it really helped, so thank you_

Rob didn’t know what to reply, so he just sent her a smiley face and turned his phone off, ready for the flight. He had been rather upset at Felipe’s result but as he’d said:

 

“There’s always next week”


End file.
